I Am Eldarion, Son of Aragorn
by Mina Carlisle
Summary: A story about the life and reign of Eldarion, Aragorn's son. It shows his loves and tragedies that shaped the boy king and perhaps the reign he would have. Once a short story, now a full fledged fic. R&R!


Lady Meriadoc's Notes- here follows the fictitious account of Eldarion, son of Aragorn. It is based in the Fourth Age, after Aragorn's death. Everything in this belongs to Tolkien, I own Theariel, who is only mentioned very briefly. I hope you enjoy it.

I am Eldarion, Son of Aragorn

Chapter One

I sat upon my horse as I stared out across the sprawling field. I could see my quarry as they scaled the Ras Morthil. The horses became uneasy as nearly forty score of Uruk-Hai marched upon us. Their leader stopped and called in horribly broken Westron, 'What name does thy call thyself!' My gray eyes became steel. My father gave his life to protect Gondor from such spawn that spills from Mordor.

'I am Eldarion, son of Aragorn. Once a prince of Gondor, now I rise as Gondor's king. I shall not forsake her in this moment. My father fell to the blades of thee and thou kindred, child of Morgoth. I bring thee death in more than you can oblige to. Dost thou heed my warning, spawn of Saruman!' I shouted as loudly as I could over the gale force winds that had begun to rise.

The Uruk-Hai roared, waving their scimitars wildly in the air. The roar and clash of armor was deafening. I drew Anduril, my father's sword, and held it aloft in the air. I cast a glance to my right. Ever faithful to me as she had been since our birth, my sister Theariel sat upon her horse, spear held in a death grip in her fist. 'You should not be here sister. Do not throw your life away needlessly!'

Theariel glanced back at me. Her face was grim beneath her helm. 'My blood shall not be spilt needlessly, brother. I came here to fight, and I fight I shall. The skills of my child hood have not left me, yet. Trust in me to not falter, trust in me as you once did. I will follow you unto death, my brother, my king!'

I smiled at my determined sister. Nothing could drag her away from my side at this moment, nothing.

The forces of Mordor were upon us in a wave. Some of my men were drug from their very saddles. They fought on foot, bravely and not afraid. Theariel and I were separated and I spotted her horse rider less. Thoughts of doom clouded my mind. I swung Anduril wildly, driven by rage. Uruk-Hai were cleaved by my blade and my voice rang out clearly as the rain began to fall. 'Aragorn Elessar! For Gondor!'

This gave my men hope. Many of them had known my father and stayed by my side, I was glad of such loyalty. I fought my way through throngs of Uruk-Hai, they were thinning, but we were still too few. 'Eldarion!' a voice shouted. A clear and ringing voice. An elven voice.

I spun to my left and wave my arms and sword in the direction of the speaker. 'King Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen. You are welcome here, but battle delays our meeting!'

I could see that the silhouette of Legolas was laughing as I spoke. No longer does he laugh as a larger Uruk-Hai fell upon me. Anduril was flung from me and I fought with my fists, occasionally trying to push him from me. A large cry issued from the dark air above me. The dark spawn was pulled from me, dead. 'Best watch yourself, brother.' Said my sister; 'I cannot always be there to guard your back.'

The battle lasted until daybreak when the last of King Legolas' men slew the final Uruk-Hai. Joyously, we cheered our great victory. I was light hearted for the moment until Legolas approached me with the limp figure of my sister in his arms. 'My heart grieves for you, Eldarion. Perhaps she is with Manwe now.'

Tears ran down my cheeks as I took my sister from him. No more would I hear her laughing again. 'I name this place Imlad Nienor. Valley of Mourning.' I said and turned back to my men. 'For no happiness has fallen here. 'Tis nothing but a land of sadness and death.'

I walk back to my horse and lay my dead sister over the saddle. One of my men approached me, the sadness marring his face as well. In one hand he held Anduril, the other held Theariel's spear. 'King Eldarion?' he said softly.

'Do not speak.' I said silently, my eyes were directed away from them all. 'Just place them there on the ground.' He did as I bade him to and I immediately picked them up and mounted my horse. 'No longer do I feel the joy I had when Theariel had life. The first child of Elessar and Undomiel has fallen. How many more of us shall die before it all ends?'

Lady Meriadoc's End Notes- I wrote this three years ago and I really liked it. It was my first piece on and I want to write a full story about Eldarion's life and then it will end with the events after the battle you have just read. It seems weird, but I promise I've seen this done before. So read and review and I'll try an update on weekends because I have to go back to school tomorrow and have an AP history class which has taken over my life for the past year.

R&R!


End file.
